This invention relates generally to golf putters, and more particularly to enhancing putter stability when the putter is maneuvered to address and stroke a golf ball on a golf green.
It is commonly found that golf putters tend to twist in response to their placement downwardly on a green in ball addressing position. Such twisting results in mis-alignment of the putter front face relative to the ball, and requires one or more re-alignment adjustments. Putters can also twist during back-swing away from the ball, and forward striking toward and with the ball, one cause of such twisting being putter bottom surface variable engagement with the turf during such swinging and stroking.
There is need for improved means to reduce or eliminate these mis-alignment effects, as referred to, as well as need to improve the overall performance of golf putters.